<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She can't do anything about it... can she? by eddie_martha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995604">She can't do anything about it... can she?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha'>eddie_martha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smut one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, sexual dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Blanche hasn't had a date in a while and needs a man, you all know how she is, and in her hour of need she proposes something to Dorothy. Who would never even think about it... or would she?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smut one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Blanche, please, there‘s nothing I can do about it so get that look out of your face“ „Well, actually there is“ „Blanche!“ „Dorothy, I <em>need</em> a man. I need someone to fill me up and just take me“ „Blanche, you do realize I am a woman, right?“ „Of course I do, put I have that little thing – or not so little thing – in my nightstand that you could put on and“ „BLANCHE“</p><p>That night Dorothy‘s dreams were wet and vivid. She dreamed of being a man, having sex with Blanche, not being a man, yet having a penis, of Blanche underneath her, Blanche over her, Blanche riding her, Blanche taking her… Dorothy tossed and turned, got terribly turned on and apparently moaned quite loudly, because</p><p>the next morning she awoke between crambled sheets. Her thighs were sticky, the room smelled of what… sex? She shook her head, did her morning toilette and went to the kitchen for coffee. There she was greeted by her roommates. She got her coffee, sat down, said goodbye to Rose and her mother and was left with Blanche. Blanche who looked at her with some sort of a knowing smirk?</p><p>“I heard you Dorothy” “What?” “I heard you moanin’ last night” “I didn’t moan Blanche, I slept” “Whether you slept or not I don’t know, but I sure as hell know that you moaned last night as if you were makin’ steamy hot love” “Blanche, that sounds like you, not me” “I watched you” “You did WHAT?” “Well, I couldn’t sleep, so I went to the kitchen to have somethin’ to eat and when I passed you room I heard somethin’. I thought you might have a nightmare so I peeked in. And guess what I saw, Dorothy?” “The Eiffel tower?” “No, darlin’, I saw you. Moanin’ and writhin’ in your sleep” “Now, I do remember, I did have a nightmare. It was about” “Me?” “You, Blanche?” “Yes, sweetheart, you were moanin’ my name when you got off” “Got off? I believe you’re the one dreaming last night. Why should I have an an an” “Orgasm, Dorothy” “in my sleep?” “I can tell you that, honey. You pretended to be all shocked about my proposal yesterday, but deep inside it got you hot. Hot’n burnin’. Hot and burnin’ and wet. Of course you couldn’t admit that to yourself, because God forbid. Not you. But in your sleep your subconscious got the chance and you dreamed about havin’ sex with me” “Blanche, I would never” “Did you dream about the little helper I mentioned yesterday? Did you wonder how it would feel to put it on and <em>take me</em>? Fuck me like a man would?” Blanche took her purse “Well, darlin’ I’m off to work. Have a nice day and, Dorothy?” “Yes” “Try not to think about me when you're at work. You don’t wanna get horny in front of your class, do ya?” Dorothy was speechless. And soaking wet again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blanche's idea stuck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blanche was sitting at her vanity taking care of her face when Dorothy sneaked into her bedroom. Blanche didn’t notice her at first, only when Dorothy said “You’re right Blanche” she turned around only to find her friend leaning against her door, breathing heavily with reddened cheeks. “Dorothy! What are you doing here?” “You’re right, Blanche” “About what?” Dorothy took a few steps further into the room. She was visibly uncomfortable and didn’t dare look Blanche in the eyes as she spoke “About you and that thing and me and wanting to” “So you do want to?” Blanche was surprised and a little embarrassed, too. She had never dreamed of having a conversation like this with another woman, especially not Dorothy, but the thought continued to intrigue her.</p><p>Dorothy nodded “Yes, but” Blanche looked up in surprise “I do have conditions” “Conditions?” “Conditions” “And what, prey tell, are they?” “First: no kissing, no caressing, nothing. I’ll put on that thing and do whatever you need me to do, but this is not love making. Second: no nakedness. I don’t want to see you and I don’t want you to see me” Blanche sighed. “Well, that’s better than nothin’. Anything else?” “Secrecy. Noone will ever know about this or I’ll have an add printed in the newspaper telling the world about Blanche Devereaux’s 65<sup>th</sup> birthday” “65? SIXTY-FIVE?” “Sixty-five, Blanche” A little smirk betrayed Dorothy. She was always amused by her friends never ending vanity.</p><p>“Do you accept my conditions?” “I guess, I’ll have to, since there’s still no man in sight.” Dorothy nodded. For a few moments neither of them said anything. Then Dorothy turned around, reached for the door and left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>